memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Sho Sakura
| occupation = | position = Security/Tactical Officer (2371-2373) Assistant Chief Security/Tactical Officer (2373-2376) Chief Security/Tactical Officer (2376) Second Officer (2376) | posting = (2371–2376) | rank = (2371) (2373) (2376) | status = Active (2376) | marital = Engaged (2374) | spouse = Adriana Watley | children = | relative = Astrid Dubois Sakura (mother) Sora Sakura (father) | image2 = | caption2 = }} Sho Sakura was a Human Starfleet officer active from the 2370s onward. History Early life Sho Sakura was born on Starbase 257 in 2349 to Astrid Dubois Sakura and Master Chief Petty Officer Sora Sakura, a Starfleet engineer. He lived there with his parents until 2367, when he left to attend Starfleet Academy on Earth. Starfleet Academy Late in his fourth year in 2371, Sakura was given an assignment as a security officer on the , set to commence shortly after his upcoming graduation. USS Pioneer The Pioneer was to visit Earth after the completion of their current mission, a series of planetary surveys in the Alpha Quadrant, to resupply and pick up Ensign Sakura and Commander Adriana Watley. However, the ship was delayed by complications in their mission and so alternative arrangements were made. Watley would be still stopping on Earth as scheduled as she returned from leave on Betazed and now Sakura would simply join her there and they would continue on toward the Pioneer, which would divert to meet them once their mission was complete. A message was transmitted to the Academy while Watley was en route, but as commencement activities were still in their last stages, Sakura was indisposed and the message was received by academy administration. Notice of the change in plans was relayed to Sakura by an aide and he proceeded to the Presidio spaceport after commencement was completed. Unfortunately, due to the number of people the message had been passed among on its way to its intended recipient, it had become somewhat garbled and Sakura was unaware of precisely who would be flying the shuttle, only that it would be there. When he entered the shuttle, he was unable to see Watley's rank insignia from his position and he began to flirt with her. Watley was more amused than anything by his passes, but was also mildly impressed by his self-assurance and nonchalant reaction after he realized that he was speaking to the Pioneer's First Officer. After this somewhat questionable beginning, the shuttle departed and experienced a nicely uneventful trip. Watley and Sakura enjoyed a pleasant conversation and agreed to spend some time together as friends once they arrived. A few days later, the two met in the hologym for a game of velocity. After the end of the game, Watley revealed herself to be the unofficial reigning velocity champion on the Pioneer and admitted she had deliberately left that out, as she often had trouble finding partners and rarely found anyone with which she could enjoy a game. Sakura playfully teased her about this, but she confessed that he was actually a rather good player and that they were not badly matched. By now, the attraction between them was obvious, and they shared a kiss, initiated by Sakura, before Watley hastily broke it off and departed. Watley was greatly troubled by the idea of a romance between them, because from her first Starfleet posting, she had made a decision to avoid any romantic entanglements with shipmates, especially those under her supervision. Not only was Sakura a new shipmate, but as First Officer, she was in a place of authority over virtually the entire crew, including him. After much soul searching and discussions with her friend Tolly Gerard and commanding officer Tobias Quinton, she decided to see how the romance progressed. In fact, it became serious quickly, and they found themselves settling into a comfortable, settled relationship. Further, Watley and Sakura became engaged three years later in 2374, though they postponed the wedding until after the end of the Dominion War. That same year, Sakura was promoted to lieutenant junior grade and made assistant chief security/tactical officer. For the most part, Watley's worries that any of his advancements might be viewed as favors for the lover of the ship's second-in-command were unfounded. Sakura had a good relationship with his superior, Lieutenant Commander Haria Lyron, and she herself assured the few who complained, jealous colleagues of Sakura, that whatever successes he had were due to his own talent and diligence. It was this capability that lead Lyron to select Sakura as her replacement as chief of security—with an accompanying promotion to full lieutenant—in 2376. What's more, with the numerous crew departures at that time, he was also the senior bridge officer next in line for the supplementary position of second officer, recently vacated by Tolly Gerard. Sakura was gratified by their confidence in him, but also uneasy at the prospect of taking over for such popular, long-serving officers. It is very likely that the coming years will see him making his mark along with the rest of his shipmates. Relationships Family Friendships Jedana Verim Lijaro Nabam Romance Adriana Watley Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Humans Category:USS Pioneer (NCC-73409) personnel Category:Star Trek: Infinite Voyages characters Category:Articles by the user Aughadan